The Consequences of Reading Harry Potter
by LipsSewnShut122
Summary: Ashley and Sam, get sucked into Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Along their journey inside the relm of magic, these two teenaged girls will learn their true potential, get into lots of trouble and find love,in the most unexpected people.full
1. The Joys Of Being Sucked Into A Book

A/N: Well this is my second story. My friend and I wrote this because we were really bored in library, so I really hope u like this. Just to let you know for future reference, one...Mrs. Yeamen is are English teacher, and she was glaring at us, which was really scary. And Second...about the french,its an insider and we just decided to put it in, so dont worry about it. Yah, it might be a little childish, but if your reading the story, live with it. And to point out we arnt really like this, we might be at times...just not all of the time.. Yes Harry and Snape are OOC but they are supposed to be. And alot of other ppl make them tht way and you arn't biting their heads off for it. I just had to point tht out. But please enjoy.

Once upon a time, their was a girl named Ashley. She had a friend named Sam. They were 15 and a little crazy at times, especially when they made up their own jokes, but they were all right. They laughed at everything because they thought it was so funny. Especially when it came to Harry Potter. But then something happened. Sam was in the middle of reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when her and Ashley got sucked into the book. They were like "AAAHHHH! whats happening!" but then they were like "Oui! this is sooo awesome!" Then after what seemed like forever, they dropped out of what seemed like a portal. They were like "OW!"

"Hey, whe... nah... beh...ne...Where are we? weh... Hey, what, is that a castle?" Ashley said.

"I think it is... Hey, wait Ashley... what if I said we got sucked into the book?" asked Sam.

"I would laugh so hard at you!... hey, but...hey, what if it was true."

"Well, the only way we are going to find out is to go and see now, wouldn't it? Geez, your so mental," Sam said half jokingly.

"Hahah! HEY! wait! is there someone over there? Their is! Who is it?"

"Um, one second" said Sam, while squinting, trying to see who the person was, "WAIT" said sam after awhile, "isn't that Harry Potter

"Holy Macoroni!" Ashley looked so funny with her mouth open that Sam started to laugh. Then Ashley sad, "what! ugh, you are strange. Well, i cannot believe this."

"OK... we should try and find Dumbledores office... ok, bad idea, we have no idea where it is... lets... uh... go ask... Harry Potter?"

"Neh, that sounds so wierd... but, yeah, I guess your right..." Ashley started walking, "Lets Go"

"Wait for me" Sam screamed out for Ashley. "HEY... HEY... Your Harry Potter right?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, do i know you?" Harry questioned.

"Uh... no, but we know you... I know this sounds wierd but i was reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and we got sucked into it and then we dropped here" Sam explained, knowing that Harry didn't believe her.

After looking at his face, Ashley said, " OK, you know what, you may not believe us, but, can you at least take us to Dumbledore... PLEASE!"

"Sure" said Harry "Follow me" So Ashley and Sam followed Harry, being thankful that he was so nice.

"Hey, Sam... this is crazy... I wonder if things are happening here like in the book, HEY, that would be awesome cause then we could see what was going on inbetween what was written inthe book" Ashley whispered to Sam.

"You are so right! OH MY GOSH... hey, if this is actually true... guess who i get to see." Sam whispered back

"NEHAHAHAH!" Ashley laughed too loud and Harry heard and asked, "whats going on back there?"  
"Uh... just laughing about something" Sam said in a rush. But she knew Harry knew it was about a crush. How he knew, thtat she had no clue of.

"Do you like someone here?" asked Harry.  
Ashley cut in, "so you believe us?"

"I guess... how else would you get here... and this is where wizards and witches come... So why n- Hey, don't change the subject. Answer my question... but yes, i believe you" Said Harry quickly changing what he said.

"Oui! Oh,I meanyay, you believe us!" Harry looked at her wierd for using french but didn't say anything, but Ashley kept going,

"OK, so its up to Sam to tell you... I KEEP secrets."

"HAHA... ok Harry... you have to promise not to tell ANYONE" said Sam, really seriously.

"Um... sure... why? OK, just tell me..."

"Pro...sor...pe" Said Sam, in barely a whisper.

"Uh... What?"

" I said Pro...sor...pe"

"Uh, yeah, I don't understand that, say it louder."

"I SAID I LIKE PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

A/N: Hope you liked it, and please REVIEW!


	2. WHAT?

A/N:Hope you like it.

"WHAT!" Harry said, "NO, you can't, HE'S EVIL! no no no, your crazy!"  
"What? I thought you would understand about it, I shouldn't have even told you in the first place," Sam said, starting to walk away, leaving Ashley and Harry behind.  
"SAM! Wait a sec..." Ashley called after Sam, then she said to Harry, "You shut up. She told you and all you can do is criticize her! I can't believe you! Thanks for your help so far but I think we can take it from here! Bye!" Then she walked away and joined Sam and they started walking away with Harry starring after them.  
"B-But, guys... Sam, I'm sorry" Harry pleaded.  
"Just go away" Sam said "We know how to take care of ourselves, thanks anyway" Sam said glaring back at Harry, making him feel small and guilty.  
Ashley whispered so only Sam could hear, "Sam... Sam... SAM! You look like Mrs. Yeaman." Then she said louder so Harry could hear, "Bye now, maybe we'll see you later so you can apoligize better, but I doubt it"  
"Ugh" Sam groaned, "Let's go to the castle and see Dumbledre and talk to him," Sam suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea, but theres one thing wrong with that plan. We just left our 'guide' and we have no idea where to go..."  
"We'll find a way by ourselves then. I don't want to talk to him right now," Sam said angerly, walking faster than Ashley. "See" Sam exclaimed, pointing towards the Hogwarts castle, "we already found it!"  
"Um, no offence or anything, but its not too hard to find a huge castle," Ashley said, "our problem is finding our way through-huh..." Ashley stopped, she saw someone in the grounds. She waved at him and he walked faster to meet them.  
"Well, what are you doing in the grounds at this time and why are you not wearing robes! Twenty points from... which house are you in?" It was Snape.  
Ashley replied, "erm... none..."  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
"w-w-we aren't lying to you, we arn't even from this time... uh... Professor Snape. Can you please take us to Professore Dumbledore. We really need to talk to him" Sam replied.  
"How do we know you aren't spies for you-know-who, or some sort of thing?" Snape asked with a lot of caution, totally not trusting them.  
"You have to believe us," Sam pleaded.  
Ashley added, " Come on, give us a chance, why would we even want to spy for Voldemort? He's retarded! well, will you? PLEEEAAASE!"  
"Well, fine, but i don't say I wouldn't warn Dumbledore about you two."  
"Well, fine, it's not like you have anything to warn him about, but thats okay," Ashley told him.  
"Well, follow me then, and don't wander off!"  
"Yes Professor" Sam and Ashley said simultaneously. So Snape led them both inside the castle and up to Dumbledores office.  
"Lemon Drop" Snape instructed the stone gargoyle to reveal a spiral staircase. Snape lead the way up and stopped in front of a door.  
"WOW... thats a big door."

A/N:Haha, I luv that line. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you read the next, and the next, and the next and however many more chapters there are. Thnks again and please REVIEW!


	3. Meeting Dumbledore

A/N: Well this is the third chapter of this story. Thnks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ashley whispered to Sam, "Ouch! That sounded like it hurt!"

"Well, in you go," Snape told them.

"Here it goes," whispered Sam.

"Headmaster, these two girls wanted to speak to you," Snape eyed them suspiciously.

"Boy, he really is creepy as they say," Sam whispered so only Ashley could hear her, grinning. Ashley started laughing and Snape gave her the evil eye and that made her stop immediately.

"What's the matter ladies?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses carefully.

"well, we, uh, well, we kinda were, well, Sam was, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and we kinda got sucked into it, or something and we landed just outside of Hogwarts..." Ashley told him.

"You got sucked into Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore questioned, grinning, with that sparkle in his eye.

"It's a book in our... time, place... whatever but, it's a book, and we seriously got sucked in, and we don't know what to do, well, I don't know what to do. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK?" Sam screamed, all most close to hyperventilating.

"Please calm down, Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lemiere, Sam Lemiere" Sam said.

"Miss Lemiere, I'm sure we'll find a way somehow, in the meantime, you two can stay here and learn with the rest of the students, now to start, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"we're 15... so I guess we'll be going into the 5th year?" Sam asked, hoping and praying she'd be in the same year as Draco... maybe even house.

"yes, that is correct, I will be letting you pick your houses," Dumbledore told them both.

"I'm in Slytherin!" Exclaimed Sam.

"And you, Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bond, Ashley Bond... hahah, no, I'm kidding, it's Montgomery, Ashley Montgomery... oh, and I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor."

"Well, Miss Lemiere, Miss Montgomery, so be it. I will make sure their is room in your dormitories and, to my understanding, you will already know everything your fellow students have learned in their last four years."

"But, sir... how will we ever get back home and see our families?" Ashley asked.

Dumbledore had been thinking about that and he replied, "Ah, well, you see, their is something I can do for you, I will make you a spell for whenever you want to go between places. You will have to use the spell on the book and you will be transported. While you are away from either place, time will freeze for you, you have rare gift."

"Sweet!" Sam said, shooting her arm up in the air, as if she were victorious, "So, what will we do about school stuff?" Sam asked Dumbledore.

"I will take care of all if that," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand to reassure her.

"Um, one more question Professor. Will we have to sleep in our respective house dorms, or can we have our own dorm, just for the two of us?" Asked Sam, hoping she didn't get split up from Ashley.

"If that is what you want, then that is what shall happen, all though you both will be required to sit at your respective house tables. Is that all right?" Dumbledore stated.

"It's fine with me," Said Sam, "How about you, Ash?"

"Yeah, I suppose, I don't know if I can manage without you though," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well, it's settled, you can sit here while I get your dormitory in order," Dumbledore started to walk out, but turned around, "One more thing, dinner is in one hour and you ladies should join us and I will introduce you to your peers. Come along, Severus" And with that, they walked out, but not before Snape could give them a cold look.

A/N: PLEEEEASE review!Thnks for reading.Hope you read some mroe. Theres alot more.


	4. The Great Hall

A/N: Heres chapter 4. This isn't really that childish as the others. But I hope you like it. Thnks for reading.

"That glare is soooo creepy," Sam said while she tried not to laugh.

"I know, but I bet you can't wait till Potions..." Ashley teased. They laughed and talked for about 45 min. Then someone came in.

""Uh... hi again. It's time for dinner so you have to, uh, come down," Harry told them.

"You again? ugh... hi," Ashley told him. She still didn't like him after what he had said to Sam.

" look I'm sorry Sam for what I said," Harry said to Sam, but, she wasn't impressed.

"It'll take a lot before i forgive you, buddy, just show us where the great hall is and screw off."

"Um, ok... come on," Harry tried desperately to make conversation. " So, what house will you guys be in?"

Ashley replied, " you'll have to wait and find out like everyone else. What makes you so special?"

"oh, I didn't mean… I… uh, well, we're here."

"Ahhh… Sam, Ashley, I'm glad you could make it, come up to the front, you two will be sitting at the Head Table tonight and I will announce about you two and what houses you will be in, Follow me," Dumbledore started to walk up to the front, guiding Ashley and Sam up to the Head Table. The two sat down where there were two empty seats as Dumbledore put up a hand to silence the Great Hall.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, the rules are the same as always, as for the first years, you are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest for you shall face a most painful death. For you new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher , Professor Umbridge is here to fill in the space. As to these two you beautiful young ladies, they are your new classmates, they will be in the fifth year. The blonde, Sam," Sam stood up, " will be in Slytherin, the brunette, Ashley," Ashley stood up as Sam sat down, "Will be in Gryffindor. Please help me welcome them, and make them feel at home." The Great Hall filled with loud clapping, whistling, and screams of joy from the two houses they were in.

"Hey, you hear that, we're beautiful?" Ashley whispered to Sam. "I still can't believe this though, it is so awesome!"

Dumbledore raised his hand again and everyone went quiet. "I hope you will be kind to these ladies. But enough chitchat, lets eat!" The plates filled with food, the Hall filled with laughter and talking, as everyone began to eat.

A/N: Please review!


	5. Classes

A/N: CHAPTER 5...YAY! Hope you like.

Supper was over Dumbledore led them to their room, "Here you go girls this is your room for the whole year, and hopefully for the next two years. Your luggage has already been sent in. I hope you like your room. Enjoy!" Dumbledore said as he walked away, leaving Sam and Ashley to see the room themselves. Sam and Ashley talked until they fell asleep. The next morning, they got up and got ready, it was still pretty early.

"I guess we should go down to breakfast," Ashley said. They left their dorm and without too much difficulty, they found the Great Hall.

Ashley told Sam, "I guess I'll see you in Potions first class, bye!" They walked to their separate tables. Ashley went to go sit by Hermione, Ron and unfortunately, Harry.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied, giving her a wide smile.

Sam walked towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco, Pansy and Blaise. She started walking over towards them nervously, afraid to get rejected, but kept walking none the less.

" Hey guys, an I sit here?"

"Hey!" Pansy said while smiling. "It's alright, Draco?" She asked him.

"Sure, why not, who wouldn't mind having a hottie sit by them." Sam blushed(A/N: Haha, don't mind tht….I don't even know why I put tht.), and sat down. ' Yes! He thought I was hot!' Sam thought.

Ahley and Sam, met up in Potions and went to go sit together. They sat down, took their stuff out and started talking.

"So, how was your br-" Ashley stopped suddenly because she realized everyone was looking at them. "Hi" She had no idea what was going on.

"Ms. Lemiere, Ms. Montgomery, the Slytherins and Gryffindors do not usually sit together" Snape told them.

Ashley replied " But they are allowed to aren't they? I mean aren't they supposed to be friends and live in harmony or whatever?"

"Yes, I suppose, there is no problem with you two sitting together" He told them. Then he said to the whole class "Today you will be…" And he went on to explain.

"Well that was fun" Ashley told Sam, half sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah, definitely. I would've thought he would have put up a fight" Sam said, half smiling.

"Uh, wel;, maybe he likes you"

"Nuh-uh, Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin, the Ice King, like me?" Sam said, eyeing Ashley, waiting for her to come up with an answer.

"Pfft…whatever, don't give me that, you never know" Ashley told her "Your always like, 'That will never happen to me', but it could."

"No, it will never happen. How could he ever like me Ashley?"

"Ugh, sometimes your so stupid" Ashley told her. "Why WOULDN'T he?"

"Because I'm me, and he's him"

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense, good explanation. It provided a lot of detail."

"Shut up, you know what I mean" Sam said angrily.

"Whatever, it could happen…END OF DISSCUSSION," Ashley said, just as mad… "So what class do you have next?"

"Divination" Said Sam, half laughing that Ashley changed the subject so quickly. "You?" She asked.

"Awww, I have Charms, so I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

"Later" Sam said walking the opposite direction.

"Hey Sam" Pansy yelled, running over towards her " how's it going?"

"Pretty good"

"Want to walk to Divination together?"

"Why not, lets go" Sam said as they started walking to Divination.

At lunch, Sam and Ashley found each other and sat back to back since their tables were right next to each other so they could some what talk.

"Hey Sam, this is Hermione and this is Ron, and of course you know Harry" Ashley pointed to each one. She had become better friends with Ron and Hermoine during Charms and thought she would introduce them " and guys, this is my awesome friend, the wonderful…SAM!"

"Hey guys, look I have to go do something, but it was nice meeting you" Sam said, walking away, not noticing someone was watching her go.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Umbridge And Detention

A/N: Here's the 6th chapter. This is the longest of all the chapters so far...lol.I hope you enjoy it.

After lunch, Sam and Ashley met up outside of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

"Hey, Ashley. What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really, so where did you have to g- oh, there's Umbridge. You know what, she dresses like Mrs. Yeaman."

"hahah! That's hilarious but very freaky at the same time."

"Yeah."

"Into the classroom! Hurry up!." Umbridge exclaimed. Everyone sat down and she continued. "Put your wands away, we will not be doing dangerous magic in this class."

"Awwww" The whole class replied in unison .

"Well you were right about one thing" Sam whispered. "It's going to be the same events as the book has…ugh, do you know how much I hate this women?"

"Uh, yeah, she is crazy, how am I going to pass the TEST!" Ashley was almost about to hyperventilating.

" Ashley, SETTLE DOWN. Now I'm sure you'll do fine on this test like you do on any other test" Sam said annoyed, rolling her eyes as she thought of how Ashley 'never' did bad on a test.

"Ok, I'm going to be fine, hey, look, there goes Harry arguing with the teacher…oh, and now he has detention. But, you know what I think he has a point. What's the point of DADA if we don't even know if we can do it?"

" I know. I'd rather do spells and incantations then the stuff we're going to do. That stuff sounded like it sucked in the book…imagine how it's actually going to be when we actually have to do it" Sam said, exaggerating the 'actually'.

" Ugh, I know. It's like…something, yeah, you know what I mean…"

"Girls, open your books and start working" Umbridge told them.

" Ok. So uh, I don't get it, we just read this and we know what to do? I don't think it'll work" Ashley told her.

"Are you talking back?" Umbridge asked. Seeing as Ashley was getting into trouble, Sam took the lead.

"Look 'Umbridge'. If we don't learn anything in this class, because of you, then your out of here. I want to learn real Defence Against the DARK Arts, or you can say goodbye to your job Umbridge."

" Ms. Lemiere, you will be serving detention with Mr. Potter here. Tonight at 8, and also the rest of this week. Now to get on with our subject, that you will also be participating in Ms. Lemiere. Get back to reading, all of you." Umbridge yelled.

Sam glared at Harry. " There is no way in HELL that I'm spending an entire week with him" Sam said, face red, fists clenched.

" Um, well you should of just shut up, I could have handled it. But THANK-YOU! I appreciate it. I'm sure you'll be OK. She won't let you talk anyway."

"Yah but I'll have ' I must shut up' on my hand for the rest of my life, now won't I?"

"Um, yeah, but maybe she only has on of those special pens… ugh, how could she be so mean? ugh… ugh… ugh… ok, ugh, so maybe we should start working, you won't have time later."

"START WORKING!" Umbridge shouted.

"Ugh, we're getting to it," Ashley told her.

"Do you want detention also Ms. Montgomery?" Umbridge asked, while folding her arms.

"Not really, why do you ask? That's kind of a stupid question."

"DETENTION MS. MONTGOMERY" Umbridge screamed, "Tonight at eight"

"OK, if I already have detention, HOW AM I GOING TO PASS THE TEST IN CLASS, LET ALONE SURVIVE IN THE REAL WORLD!" By now, Ashley was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Two weeks Ms. Montgomery. Now get back to work before I make it 3 weeks." Umbridge said, turning on her heel towards her desk, Ashley fuming.

"eh…" Ashley started hyperventilating…. Again.

"Professor Umbridge, May I please go to the bathroom?" Ashley needed to get away before things got worse.

"oh, let me think, NO" Umbridge said flatly.

"But I have to GOOO" Ashley was acting like a child but it was fun and she liked getting Umbridge mad.

Umbridge was fuming. You could actually see steam coming out of her ears. "Fine, just get out of my sight!"

"Thank-you," Ashley said in the sweetest voice she could manage. "Shall I take my books? Class is almost over anyway."

"Ugh"

Ashley snickered and went out the door, Sam was laughing her head off. Ashley left the class, "YAY! I'm free!…. Ish" She went to the bathroom and back to her and Sam's dormitory to wait for her.

Ten minutes later cam in to find Ashley waiting for her. "Hey, how long have you been waiting?"

"10 minutes… So want to go down for supper?"

"Yah, sure, lets go"

They both went off and sat at their different tables. Talking with their different friends. Not long after, everyone was eating and laughing, until Umbridge came in and got Sam, Ashley and Harry for their detention.

"Hurry Up, we're almost there" They walked for five minutes, until they were at Umbridge's classroom. Once they got inside, Umbridge told them to sit down and started to explain to each of them.

"Mr. Potter, you will be writing down 'I must not tell lies' , Ms. Lemiere, You will be writing 'I must shut up'" Sam, rolling her eyes, knowing already that was going to happen and what was to come next. " And Ms. Montgomery, you will be writing 'I will not talk back' . You will all write what I said for each of you, until you have learned your lessons. You will all see what it will do to you. Now take these quills and start writing."

All three wrote what they were told to write, and all three felt searing pain in their hands, blood gushing out, but all three not wanting to give in.

A/N: Please review


	7. Did You Know That There Was A Dance?

A/N: Haha…this is the seventh chapter I guess. I hope you like it.My friendand I will write some more soon. I promise. Cyah.

"Ugh, I hate her, ok, well not hate cause hate is really strong, but I'm really really close to it. And I have two weeks with her…NOO!" Ashley said to Sam. They were walking back to their dormitory. And Harry was behind them, not even trying to start a conversation.

" Well I hate her, A LOT!. Ugh, I cant believe we have to do this more then once" Sam said while touching her hand which burned like it was on fire.

"I know, It hurts so much, and we'll have a scar for like, the rest of our lives!" Ashley was mad "They cant let her do this, isn't it against the law, or something?"

"And you think I know? Why don't we go and tell Dumbledore. Would her even listen? Cause you know how he didn't listen cause he trusted Severus…I meant Snape. Yah, that's totally what I meant. But really, do you think he even trusts her?"

" Yah, but maybe Snape really is good, I bet he had to or something, and who would ever trust her?" Ashley looked back to see Harry looking at them suspiciously. "Oops, I, uh, oh no, so Harry, how are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine, except my hand hurts like hell"

"Oh be a man! Haha, just kidding! Mine hurts too. Hey, is there a wizarding law against child abuse? We could take Umbridge to court."

" I really don't know, is there in your world?"

" Uh, yah there is. Hey, I have a brilliant idea. I'm going to the library. BYE!" And Ashley ran off before they could say anything. Sam was very shocked. This wasn't one of her favorite moments of her life. So she started walking away from Harry, ignoring that he was even there.

"Hey Sam, wait up, could you please let me explain…PLEASE!"

"I'm listening" Sam said as she kept on walking.

Harry ran to keep up with her, "I'm really sorry, I kinda lost control, I sometimes do that, as you proberbly know from reading my life, holy crap, that's creepy! Oh well, anyway, I really am sorry about losing it."

" How can I forgive you that fast. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you" Sam stopped walking, folding her arms, waiting for what Harry's answer would be.

"Um, there isn't one, I had no excuse to say what I did, but maybe you could forgive me anyway?"….Harry did look sorry…, "PLEEEEASE!"

"Fine I guess I could forgive you. But I'm going to go see Draco now"

"What? I mean, ok, sure, you do that" Harry said, quickly covering himself up, but he had to ask, "What is it you see in Malfoy anyway?"

"Look, he's my fiend and if you guys just grew up you'd see that you both aren't that different from each other. And if you can't handle that I'm friends with Draco, do you really think we should be friends?"

" Um, yah we should be friends, but Malfoy treats me like crap, how am I supposed to be friends with him?"

"Yahm well you the one who started it remember? In the shop, he train, so really I don't blame Draco for treating you like crap, you deserved it. Yes, he insulted Ron, but that was 5 years ago. Get over it already."

"Well if Malfoy can, then I'll try my hardest"

"Ugh, fine, I'll talk to him. But I still think you should make the first move, anyways, I have to go. Later" So Sam left Harry to think by himself. Contemplating over what he should do in his head.

?TWO WEEKS LATER?

All there detentions were finished and they were all hanging out in a group, except Harry and Draco. But all was very good.

"Yay! We're free! Yipee!" Ashley started jumping around. " I wouldn't have survived, though, if I hadn't gone to the library."

"….Why's that? What does the library have to do with anything?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Yah, Ashley, what does it have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"OK, well it took a while, actually as week. I found it out after your guys' detention. But I finally found a spell that's protects you but it actually looks like your getting hurt, it's to trick enemy's or something, so all last week Umbridge thought she was hurting me, but she wasn't so now, when any of us have detention with her, we're safe…MOOHAHA!(A/N:lol) Ashley explained.

"Well thanks so much for telling us this now. Why couldn't you have found this info the week Harry and I had detention?"

"Shudt-up!" Ashley muttered but then she laughed. "Sorry, but I can only go so fast, and I went through just the same amount of pain as you guys."

"Uh huh…well anyways, did you guys hear that there was going to be a dance?" Sam asked everyone.

"Um…nope, but that is awesome! It'll be fun, even if I'm not a dancing person" Ashley replied.

"Yah. I don't get why you even go…you never dance anyways" Sam stated.

"Pfft, so…I can still talk to people"

"Uh huh"

"So who do you wan tto go with Sam?" Ashley smirked, as she already knew who, but it was impossible to go with him, since teacher/student relationships, were forbidden.

A/N: Hey guys! Thnks for reading yet another chapter of this story. Please review.


	8. Confessions Of The Heart

A/N: Hey peeps! This would be the 8th chapter. Lovin' it. I really hope you read it but most of all I hope you like it. Enjoy!( I didn't type it out)

"Ahhhahahaha... you know who Ashley, I'm not going to say it out loud again like I did with Harry" Sam said while eyeing Ashley, asking her not to make her say it out loud again with her eyes, but Ashley didn't catch on.

"Uh, ok, hey, it's almost time for supper, do you guys want to go to the Great Hall now?"

"Sure," Everyone replied in unison. So, they all went down to the Great Hall.

When they were all seated, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, "As some of you may already know, we will be having a dance. It will take place in about four weeks, I will announce the date closer to the time. And this weekend, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade for third years and up. Now enjoy the meal!" Everyone started eating.

Ashley started talking to Sam, "Hey, awesome, I can't wait! YAY, ok, today is Tuesday, hey? so that means three more days."

"Are you serious, sweet. I wonder which teacher is going to come," Sam wondered, looking t the head table to look at the one person she liked(You know who) and found that he was looking back.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Ashley moved her head to see. "hey, S.S is looking at you."

"Yeah, I know, that's what I was looking at"

"yeah, what a coincidence," Ashley told her.

"Haha, your just jealous. Just Kidding, but why do you think he's looking at me?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, could be anything, HEY, look! Ice-cream! Sorry, ok, maybe he wants to talk to you"

Silence

"nice, what's that for?"

"... I don't know, well, why doesn't he just talk to me then?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he's nervous or shy or something. I'm sure he has a reason."

"Um, yeah, well, he's coming over here now... I think... yah, definitely over here." Sam said nervously.

"um, it'll be fine, I think I'll leave, it'll probably be better, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not so sure about that Ash."

"OK, I'll stay," Snape walked over but he blocked Ashley off from Sam when he stopped between the tables.

"Hello Miss Lemiere" He said to her.

"H-hi" Sam stuttered.

"Please come with me, Miss Lemiere." So Sam followed Snape to his office.

Before Sam could leave, Ashley gave her asmile, trying to help her. She mouthed, "sorry, couldn't help it." Sam walked backwards, hitting her palm with her fist, showing she will take it up with Ashley after she got back from talking with Snape.

Ashley mouthed, "Fine" and stuck out her tongue. Sam stuck her tongue out back.

They walked down to Snape's office, "Please go in" Snape asked and followed her in. She sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk.

"Um, well, the truth is..."

"..." Sam waited.

"Uh, well, I'd like to see more of you."

"What do you mean by 'more'?" Sam asked.

"Uh, talk to you"

"... about what?" Sam asked.

"Us"

"Really, as in how?"

"You have got to be kidding me! I LIKE YOU, OK!"

"...really?"

"Yes, really" Snape told her calmly.

"Well, I like you too," Sam told him.

"So... what are we going to do now, I mean teacher/student relationships are forbidden," Sam asked and stated at the same time.

"I think we should just not tell anyone. No one needs to know."

"OK" she agreed, "Can I tell Ashley though?" she asked.

"Yes, if she won't tell anyone. Well, that's settled. Well, how would you like detention?"

"Oh, please don't make me, professor." She said in a teasing voice. After an hour she came to her and Ashley's dorm, Ashley reading, waiting for Sam.

"SAM! WHAT HAPPENED!" Ashley almost yelled.

"YES YES YES" Sam screamed. Sam sat down,the thought of taking care if Ashley long gone,and explained everything that happened to Ashley.

Ashley did a little dance, "MOO HAH! I WAS RIGHT, YOU WERE WRONG! HAHAHA... HAH!"

"HAHA, yah, so, yah, now I can't tell anyone, well, obviously except for you," Sam told Ashley.

"Yeah, so you have detention now, what am I going to do? just kidding, I don't mind. That is so AWESOME SAM!"

"Ha, yah, I know, but lets go to bed." So they turned out the lights and slept until morning came. They woke up and went for breakfast.

Ashley turned around to talk to Sam, "So what do you have first?"

"Potions, duh, geez Ashley" Sam laughed.

"Oui! We have class together!"

"Yah, and guess what," Sam hinted and laughed. Harry looked at them suspiciously, thinking hard. When Sam noticed him she had a look of horror on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked him.

"What's going on with you and Snape?" Harry whispered to her.

A/N: AHHHHH! Lol! I really hope he doesn't find out. But I guesswe allhave to see what happens in the next chapter, because I have no idea either...my friend Bobaran(I'm calling her this so I dont have to use her real name...lol) and I havn't written the next chapter yet, but we will this weedend(Friday, June 9). Hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thnks, all my love,

Moon-goddess5


	9. Learning To Butt Out

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the 9th chappy. Enjoy!

"... N-nothing," Sam stuttered, afraid that he would find out.

Harry looked at her suspiciously, he could tell something was up, "Ok then, whatever. I can tell there's something happening."

"Well, there's nothing going on between us, and even if there was something going on between us, it wouldn't be any of your buisness," Sam shot back. Snape started walking down, in between the two tables and Ashley started nudging Sam but she was too upset to notice.

"What's going on Potter?" Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and waited for his answer, Sam glaring at him.

"Erm, nothing," Harry said but gave Sam a look to say he wasn't finished with her yet, then stood up, "Excuse me, I have Quidditch practice." And he walked out of the Hall.

So Snape walked towards the Head Table and Sam and Ashley started talking again, Sam in a crappy mood.

"We should go watch practice! I WANT TO FLY! oh oh oh, Let's go!" Ashley said, really excited.

"ugh, fine, if we have to."

"Oui! Fun fun." AShley started walking fast and when she got outside, she started running. Sam followed behind, looking at things and greeting fellow Slytherins along the way. Ashley picked a seat in the stands and Sam sat down beside her.

Ashley was really excited, "This is so awesome, I wish I had a broom, do you think someone would let us borrow theirs?"

"How should I know?" Sam asked, still in the crappy mood she was in before.

"Just a little cranky, are we? Come on, lighten up!"

"How can I, Harry has to butt into everything, and then you drag me here, having to watch Harry fly... I swear, I'm going to call him Potter really soon."

"Pfft, I did not drag you here, I asked you if you wanted to. And Harry's not that bad, he's just overly, overly protective."

"Of what?"

"pfft, I don't know, he kind of likes to play the hero, and it can sometimes get in the way so he can't think straight."

"Yah, well it's making me hate him, period." Sam stated.

"well, give him one more chance. Three chances, It's like the classic number."

"Fine, but if he blows it this time, it's done, over with, goodbye, finish... ok, you get the point." Sam told Ashley.

"Ok, I guess thats the best it's going to get." So the both of them started watching the Gryffindors play Quidditch.

Two days passed and everyone was starting to get excited for the Hogsmeade trip.

Ashley told Sam, " Wow, I so can't wait for the trip, It will be so awesome, all the shops and everything, I can't wait, now, this time let's not leave before we get a chance to do something... Like the flying incident!"

"HAHAHA, whatever, anyways, I can't wait either, and when are we going back to 'our' world?" Sam asked.

"Um we could go after the trip, I can't wait until after we get back from our world, that would be weeks"

"It doesn't have to be 'weeks', Ashley" Sm told her, " we could actually go for 'a' week, then come back here. The times freeze when we leave either world, remember?" Sam asked, " It wouldn't matter if we left two days after we went."

"Yeah, BUT, we would still know about it when we were in our world. Come on ,we can wait until after tomorrow, PLUS, then when we get back, it will be the weekend and we won't be inbetween classes."

"OK"

"Oui!" So, they suffered through the rest of the classes for the day and finnally lined up to go to Hogsmeade.

Ashley said to Sam, "Oui, we're going now. This is going to be fun!"

"Haha, I know." Sam said. Sam looked around and saw Harry looking at her, and caught his eye.

"Um... Ashley" Sam said, trying to nudge her, Ashley looking at something way different... "Ashley, your zoning out again" Sam told her and Ashley came back to earth, "Um, we should run" Sam told her.

"huh? why?"

Sam pointed towards Harry and Ashley caught on. They started walking faster than anybody else.

"HEY, come back, I need to talk to you!" Harry yelled. But Sam and Ashley broke into a run, getting into Hogsmeade before anyone, Harry yelling at them to stop.

A/N: Please review! 


	10. Horrible Harry

A/N: Here is the 10th one...YAY! DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS NOW! Ok anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Sam and Ashley stopped in front of 'The Three Broomsticks' to catch their breath. "Did we lose him?" Ashley asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure... but lets go in here for the time being," Sam said, starting to walk through the door of 'The Three Bromsticks'. They bought some Butterbeer and went to go sit in the corner.

"Can you believe this? I still can't and it's been forever, well, no, like a month or so, but you know what i mean. So what do you want to do the MOST today?" Ashley started to talk to Sam.

"Um, i don't know, you decide... Actually, I'll see you later, Harry's here." Sam said quickly, leaving Ashley be herself to get spotted by Harry.

"eh... no. not fun. oops,i'm talking ot myself." Ashley said to herself, then she started thinking in her head, 'I can't believe this, what am i going to do if he asks me questions, oh no, oh no, OH NO!' Ashley was close to hyperventilating... yet again.

"Hi, 'Ashley'" Harry said walking over, exagerating Ashley's name.

"hello, 'Mr. Potter'" Ashley said in the same way.

Harry sat down across from her and asked" You know something I don't know, what do you know?" he said firmly.

"Wow, thats a tounge twister and a half," Ashley said bugging him "Now, don't you that tone with me, young man! hee hee, Ok, i know a lot of things you don't know, be specific,"

"Don't play stupid, smart a, What do you know about Sam and Snape?" He asked.

"Excuse me! Don't talk to me like that. I've got two pieces of news for you. First of all, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! Second of all, nothing, so why don't you keep your nose to yourself! I'll see you later. BYE!" Ashley stood up, gave him a fake cheery smile and wave and walked out the door. 'The nerve of him, I can see what Sam means, ugh, ugh, UGH!' AShley walked around a little and Sam spotted her.

"hey Ash," Sam greeted.

"HELLO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? WHY IS HARRY LIKE THAT? HOW COME? HOW COME? HOW COME!" Ashley screamed, "Ok, sorry Sam, i'm not mad at you, but HARRY! thats a different matter! YOU SHOULD OF HEARD HIM! HE IS A STUPID BUTT-HEAD! UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"ha, yah, see what i mean? Now, can I call him Potter and hate him? Do i have you permission now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if you should hate him, but you can call him Potter, but as for me, I AM NOT SAYING ONE STINKING WORD TO HIM!" Ashley tried to calm herself down and after a minute she succeeded. "SO, where do you want to go, Honeydukes? I could use candy right now."

"Um, sure." So they walked into Honeydukes and looked around and commented on all the candy they thought would taste good, or not too great at all. They bought what they wanted and walked around outside.

Ashley said to Sam in a sophisticated voice, "Where to, Miss? Pick anywhere, anywhere at all."

Sam laughed, "Nice Ashley" And laughed some more, "I don't know... hmmm, lets go to the joke shop, see what kind of things they have there." SAm said and lead the way.

When they got there, Ashley said "Hee hee, this stuff is so awesome! I LOVE IT! I am going to get you with is Sam! MOO HAH HAH! Just kidding, Your safe... for now" Ashley said, trying to put on an evil expression, but she failed... miserably, "OH, but you know what I wish? That they had those day dream things Fred and Gerorge made, that would be so awesome, but they wouldn't even sell them here, even if it was in the future... Oh, well, all this stuff is so awesome! "uh-huh" Sam replied, "hey, I see, umm... well, my boyfriend?" Sam said.

"hee hee, why don't you go talk to him? Go on, i'll look around, devising evil plans"

"um, ok, if your sure"

"ok, see you then, BYE!" And Ashley walked over to a different section.

Sam walked over to Snape. "um, hi Professor Snape"

"Hello, Miss Lemiere. What are you up to?" He tried to give her an evil look but he just looked pathetic.

"Um, nothing really, I'm just pissed off" Sam said, looking away from her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh, and why is that?" He gave some kids the evil eye and they backed away from some fireworks.

"Potter" She stated.

"ooooh... most people who say his last name only, dislike him."

"yah, well, i hate him"

"Oh, what did he do now?"

"He was trying to find out what was going on between, um, you know who and me. And, yah, stuff like that" She told him.

"Ugh, he is too nosy for his own good. Ugh, stupid kids! I've got to go? BYE!"

"Ok, see you later" She said back. She started walking and guess who she ran into.

"Sam, come here... ugh, stop for a minute"

"F off, Potter" She said.

Harry was shocked, "Why did you call me 'Potter'?" He asked.

"Because I hate you, ok, I gave you three chances already AND you wouldn't butt out of stuff that wasn't you concern of. So, from now on, we're enemy's. STAY AWAY FROM ME" Sam yelled and ran away.

Harry stood there, comfused and nearby Snape stood watching. "POTTER! Whay are you upsetting students? Ecspecially Female students? What a gentleman you are. Oh, and do we have a witness? Miss Montgomery, come here, What is Potter?"

"GUILTY! But I've got to go see Sam."

"Ashl-" Harry started but Ashley just walked by, looking more distressed than before.

Snape said to Harry again, "Now you can upset them without saying a full word. Talent like that deserves detention. Tonight at 6." And with that he walked away, leaving Harrry standing there, trying to figure out what just happened.

The rest of the day passed pretty fast and Sam and Ashley were getting ready to go back to their world.

"Got the book?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, here it goes," Ashley muttered the spell and everything started spinning.

A/N: PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Dropping Back Home For A Visit

They suddenly dropped, and it hurt a lot more then when they dropped in the Hogwarts grounds, because they hit their chairs instead, which, like we said, were in English class, in the library.

"Ouch! Oops. i think Mrs. Yeaman heard us. uh-oh!" They started to pick up their books to read.

"Girls, you have to be quiet! Sam, go sit over there."

"B-but I didn't do anything," Sam half screamed.

"Sam, move!" And she walked away. Sam didn't move and Mrs. Yeaman didn't even notice.

Ashley said, "Ah, it's nice to be home, even if it is English class. Oh, and look, theres Katt, we haven't seen her in forever. She should have been sitting with us instead of on the computer and she would have been sucked in too. too bad."

"haha, yah, too bad KATT," Sam stuck out her tounge.

Katt turned around, "What?" and Ashley and Sam started laughing. "Typical," she said and turned back around.

So the day went by fast and at the end of the day Sam asked, "So, when do you want to go shopping for dresses?"

"oh, I don't know, um, how do we explain this to our parents? 'uh, hi mom, I need money for a fancy dress'? yeah, i don't think so"

"ha, yah, well, we... yah, I don't know" Sam said thinking hard.

"Yeah, but, wait, were you carrying money in your pocket still from Hogsmeade, hey, I DID! Maybe it turned into our type of money... come on!... YES! It did! Oh yeah, oh yeah! What about you?"

"Yah, same"

"Yes! Oh, you know what, I think I want to get this one from a magizine. It's an awesome one. hopefully I can order it."

"ok," Sam started to think, " I think I want a black silky one, that has red flowers starting from the top of my left shoulder and goes all the way across until it gets all the way to the bottom... yah. AND AND, theres this necklace where it looks like it's on your skin, it's pretty awesome. It's not connected to anything, I saw it in Hogsmeade, yah." She explained to Ashley.

"Cool, we have to sneak back to Hogsmeade, we'll ask Fred and George about it. Yay, this will be fun."

"Yah, hey, about Fred, you think you'll ever get the courage to ask him if he likes you too?" Sam asked smirking, Ashley wondering how Sam knew of that.

"Shut-up. I don't know if I like Fred or George more anyway, I haven't met them yet, but George seems nice," Ashley told her, "I knew you were going to say something like that from the look on your face."

"Ha, yah right"

"No, i'm serious. So, I think we should get together after school and order dresses"

"ok" They did just that. They mailed their orders for their dresses. For the next two weeks, they did what they usually did. Ashley did her basketball and Karate and saw her Dad one of the weekends. And Sam did her singing, Piano and dancing. After 2 weeks they got their dresses in the mail.

"oh, they're Beautiful!" Ashley exclaimed. "But, we are probably going back soon, aren't we?" Ashley asked sadly, "I like it there but I really miss everyone when we're gone, you know? But at least no time goes by and I still get to see them the same amount of time."

"Ha, I don't miss here at all, I love it there." Sam said happily, ready to go back.

"Holy, heartless, are you? Just Kidding... I'm just kidding, ok, should we go back on the weekend or, hey, here's an idea, want to go back during Library?"

"HA HA, that's funny, ok, sure" Sam said.

"Well, thats tomorrow, so bring all your stuff in your backpack and bring the backpack to English. see you tomorrow."

"Later"

The next day, they went through all the classes until it was finnally English. Katt went on the computer 'to read a story' again on Quizilla.

Ashley said to Sam,"Get ready, put your backpack on," once she had done that, Ashley mutterd the magic spell again and everything started spinning for the 3rd time. They dropped out of the portal and fell on two people.


	12. Dance Dates

A/N: Hello people. Sorry it took **FOREVER** to type out the chapter. I've just been busy with life. Please forgive me. So anyways, here is the chapter. I hope you like it. More is coming, I don't know when, but the next few chapters are better. So please enjoy. Until next time 

"Ouch" Ashley said then jumped off the two people, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, did that hurt? Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's Ok," Someone said who sounded exactly like Harry Potter.

"Oh, it's you," Sam said snottily, just like a real Slytherin would do.

"Oops, I talked to you, ok, we'll see you later... BYE!" Ashley started walking as fast as she could.

"Ugh, Ashley, wait up" Sam yelled trying to keep up with her. 

"Sorry," She said. Sam caught up and they kept walking.

"Why did we have to land on him, of all people?"

"I don't know, that seems the kind of luck we have, argh, at least Harry didn't try to talk to us that time. I guess we should go put our stuff away now. Afterwards, do you want to go sit outside?" 

"Sure, I really hope the dance comes fast now" Sam said.

"Yeah, me too!" They put their stuff away and went to sit be the lake. 

Ashley started talking, "I wonder if you could swim in the lake, yeah, you could, someone does it in the book, hey? Yeah, it was Krum. Hahah, I love how you don't get a chance to answer, just kidding. Sam help me! I am being really talkitive and I don't know why, oh well, I like to talk, well, around people I know."

"Ashley" 

"Yes, Sam?" Ashley looked at her.

"Shut-up," Sam said playfully.

"Pfft, nice friend you are, I'm only talking this much cause your barely talking at all. It's your fault, really. Start talking more and your problems will be solved."

"Ok, well, you know when we split up from school at the end of the day, well, after I went to the bathroom, then I helped my mom, then I watched Harry Potter, then I went to take a shower... need I say more?" Sam said playfully.

"Shudt-up!" Ashley started pouting but couldn't hold it for long and started laughing.

"Yah, that's what I thought... anyways, what should we do now?" 

"Uh, I was thinking just sitting here, but if you have a better idea, shoot."

"No, sitting sounds good," Sam said.

"Okaly dokaly. heheh, but you know, I do have an idea, fin Fred and George and ask them how to get to Hogsmeade so you can buy that necklace." 

"Um, ok, I guess"

"Ok, Let's go find them then," they searched for them and found them in the common room, plotting something.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Ashley, this is Sam, we need to get to Hogsmeade. Can you help us?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, Ashley and Sam, sure, just follow us and we'll take you there," So Sam and Ashley followed them all the way to Hogsmeade. 

"Thank-you so much guys! We really appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm sure you'll know how to get back, later," So Fred and George went back the way they came from and left the two of them thereto do what they came to do.

"So, shall we go then?" Ashley asked. They walked outside, "Uh, but you have to lead the way."

"we have to go to a store called the 'Sparkling Jewel'... yah," SO Sam led the way and they finally got there and went in. Sam guided Ashley towards a beautiful red necklace, "See what I mean, isn't it awesome, it really sticks."

"Yeah, it is nice, I love it!" Ashley told her. "Uh-oh, we have to hurry to get back to the school, before someone realizes we're gone" 

"yah, your right," so Sam paid for the necklace and they went back to the castle.

"Well, that was fun, hopefully no one noticed. two more weeks till the dance. Are you going with anyone? Considering... the circumstances?" 

"uh-no, maybe Draco, but I don't know, or Blaise, but... yah. SS is going to be so jealous." Sam said.

"You could just not go with anyone, go by yourself and you can hang out with me"

"nah, I'll find a date, iunno, I'll dance with them 'sometimes', but don't worry, I'll hang out with you, who are you going with? Fred? George? Someone else?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, no one asked me and I'm not that worried... oh, that sounded really conceited, I just meant I don't really care if no one asks me... yeah."

"I know what you mean Ashley, it's ok"

"Yippee! Hahah, I like that word."

"I have 'detention' in a hour and a half" Sam told Ashley.

"pfft, ok then, I'm going to watch quidditch practice if they have it then, I'm pretty sure they do"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we should start heading to supper, I just hope Harry doesn't interrogate us." But to Sam's dismay Harry still tried, making Sam hate him even more.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ashley yelled and stormed out of the great hall.

"Look what you did Potter, Gd, why do you have to make everyone hate you so much," she ran after Ashley, trying to catch up with her. 

"Wa-wa" Harry said (me: ok, so my friend wrote that, I think it means he's like wondering what is going on and he's trying to say what... he's not crying, or imitating someone... k?)

"I'm sorry to say this mate, but you are sticking your nose in something you shouldn't." Ron said, Harry giving him a glare.

"Hi Sam... Why is Harry such a butt?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is he's and ahole." Sam said, "You do know that we just skipped supper and we won't be able to eat anything."

"NO! Aw, no ice cream! Hahah, kidding. I think... hey, wait, lets go to the kitchen, yeah, we know where that one is... lets go!' So they went to the Kitchen.

"Uh, hi, um, I'm Ashley, this is Sam, we kinda skipped supper, could we have something to eat?"

"Sure Ms. Ashley, right away Ms. Ashley" And the house elves got to work.

Ashley whispered to Sam, "This is kinda creepy. Ok, I know they want t do this work and stuff, but isn't it kinda slavery, well, yeah, it is."

"ok, don't start being like Hermione"

"Shut- up. I'm not going to try and free them or nothing, it would offend them. I just hate how stupid humankind can be, thinking some people are better than others and then some people can be so mean and they don't even care or feel guilty cause if they did, they would stop, but they don't!" Ashley sighed.

"Uh-huh, well, our foods here. Thanks" Sam thanked the houself.

It squeaked cause she was so nice and Ashley looked sick, "well, I guess we should go. You have 'detention' and I am watching practice and if Harry try's talking to me I am seriously going to start screaming like he is trying to kill me, and I am only half-joking," 

"Yaaaah... lets go." Sam said and started walking away, heading towards the dungeons where Snapes office was, and Ashley heading out towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Sam knocked on Snape's door. She waited for a little while until the door opened.

"Hello, Miss Lemiere, come in," Sam looked at him strange. "Well, now Potter has some company for the last 15 min. of his detention even though insulting you is what brought him here in the first place. Sit down." Snape was equally nasty to both of them for the next 15 min.

"Potter, you can leave." Harry left but first he looked at Sam with a kind of guilty look on his face. He was thinking about how he had thought there was something going on. After all, Snape WAS being really nasty.

About 5 min after Harry left, Snape said, "Sorry about that, but I had to."

"It's all right, I understand why" Sam said, giving him an understanding look. "So what are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know, so, how was your Hogsmeade trip?"

"It was pretty good actually. Oh, and Ashley and I went back home for a week, we got out dresses for the dance, and I don't have a clue who I'm going with," she said, while eying him.

"Well, not with me, that's for sure, it might be good if you went with someone actually, so no one wonders why a beautiful lady doesn't have a date. Maybe Draco? Oh, but he might go with Pansy. I am sure someone will ask you though."

"yah, I guess so." she was smiling.

They talked for about another hour and then Sam went back to the dorm. 

"Hey, Ash," Sam greeted. (Me: ok, just so you know Ashley doesn't like to be called Ash but she lets Sam cause Sam is one of her best friends... but Mrs. Yeamen calling her Ash... yeah, it kinda gets on her nerves... or anyone else for that matter... anyway... on again with the story)

"Hello, How was 'detention'?"

"Really good," She answered.

"Awesome," Ashley replied.

"Yah" 

"Nice, well practice was awesome, Harry wasn't there and it was awesome to watch and guess what!!!! I got to ride on a broom! SAM, I GOT TO FLY!"

"Ha ha, sweet"

"yeah, I know! I am so happy! Ahh..." Ashley sighed.

"Lets sleep, I want to sleep...I like sleeping." Sam said.

"Me too, Goodnight."

"Night" 

They woke up the next day and went down for breakfast. They went to their tables and sat down.

"Hey, Sam?" Draco said.

"Yah Draco?"

"Would, um, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked. 

"Sure" she answered back.

At the Gryffindor table Fred walked over to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, I know we don't really know each other that much, even though you read Harry Potter, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Uh, how do you now about that? was it Harry? ARGH! ... Oh Oui, I mean, yes, I will go with you." Ashley replied.

"Ok, cool" and he turned back and sat back down.

Ashley turned around to see Sam talking to Draco and suspecting something, she asked, "Hey Sam, did anyone ask you to the dance?" 

"yah, Draco, and you?"

"Fred" 

"Ha ha, knew it"


	13. The Fight

A/N: I'm sorry that it has been forever since I've typed out a chapter. Been pretty busy and also very lazy. So here is chapter 13, finally J

"Shut-up, you did not" Ashley said.

"Ha ha yah I did you idiot, just kidding Ashley, but no really, I did"

"Ok, no, you are not psychic"

"Yeeeeeeeees, I am, but I never told you geez" Sam aid laughing, just cause.

"That's like me telling Connor I was magic…WAIT!!!!!, now I am, hey, that's crazy-Ahhhh!!"

Sam rolled her eyes at Ashley.

"What was that for? Ha ha, just kidding, so what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I have no clue"

"Ok, right then…uh, homework?" Ashley asked, and looked thoughtful for a second, "NAAH! Want to go outside?" She asked again.

"Uh, sure, whatever" Sam walked down the hall

Once they were outside, they sat down by the lake and Ashley laid back and started moving her arms and legs "Hey, look, it's a grass angel"

Sam started to laugh hard, watching Ashley make a foul out of herself.

"Shut up!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Make me" Sam challenged.

"Pfft"

"Come on, make me shut up Ashley, I dare you" Sam challenged once again.

"No, and how would I anyway?"

"I could come up with three things you could do to make me shut up. Its real easy" Sam said.

"Continue…." Ashley urged Sam to go on.

"Number 1. This one should be obvious. You could put your hand over my mouth, anyone could come up with that one" Sam explained.

"Right, number 2?"

"You could hit me"

"Oh yah, cause you know that's going to happen. What's number three? I have an idea of what it is" Ashley asked, trying to get this over and done with.

"You could push me in the lake, but that wouldn't really make me shut up, I'd actually be screaming at you, but you know what I mean…." Sam looked over at Ashley"….don't you dare" Sam yelled, pointing her finger at Ashley.

"You stole my idea, now you really have to shut up!" Ashley said and started laughing and pushed Sam in and then jumped in after her.

"Ashley" Sam paused "YOUR DEAD!" Sam screamed, and dunked Ashley under the water.

Ashley kicked away and started swimming as fast as she could and jumped out of the lake with Sam right after her. Ashley looked for somewhere to run and saw the Quidditch pitch and ran for her life. She ran into the pitch and stopped ¼ of the way in. "Oh!" Ashley said, just noticing the Gryffindors had practice. Sam came up behind her, stopping abruptly, noticing the Gryffindors as well. The both of them, were standing in the field, soaked, fidgeting under the gazes of the guys.

"This" Sam started "Is very, very awkward" Sam whispered to Ashley, smiling and waving to the team very awkwardly. She all of a sudden smacked Ashley on the face, looking at the look on her face, laughing out loud, but stopped almost immediately once she heard someone laughing behind her as well. "What are you laughing at Potter?" Sam asked in a British accent and laughed. "Sorry, always wanted to do that: She explained. "But no really, what are you laughing at Potter?" Sam asked again.

"Erm.." He started to say, but Ashley cut him off by screaming at Sam and started to chase after her.

"Get back…ha…back here..ha ha!" She could hardly run, she was laughing so hard.

"Ha!, you will NEVER get me" Sam called over her shoulder evilly.

"Oh yesh I will! MOO-HAHAHA!" Everyone that was there was watching them by now.

"In your dreams loser"

"Pfft, I am NOT a loser!" Ashley caught her, jumped on her, and then ran away laughing.

"Ugh, that hurt- what are you looking at Potter?

"Nothing"

Then Angela came down and told Sam and Ashley "As much as we would love to watch you do this all day, we need the practice"

"Wight" Ashley said and then bent over laughing and almost fell on the ground in the process. Sam laughed with her and then suddenly stopped and turned to Angela. "Who said you could boss me around?" Sam said snobbishly, just like the true Slytherin she was. "You still could practice, now get out of my face" She continued.

Ashley looked at Sam, and wondered if she was being sarcastic, or serious and then said "Come on" and started walking towards the stands.

"Ok. You know, I never thought I would say this ever, but I the all Gryffindors" Sam told Ashley while walking behind her.

"Well, thanks" Ashley said and kept on walking.

"Well, except for you" Sam said, running after Ashley.

"Ok then"

"What?! You don't believe me now?" Sam asked, getting mad by the second.

"Uh, no. I said OK" Ashley replied.

"Yah, in a voice that said that you didn't believe me. You know what, whatever, I'm going" Sam exclaimed, walking away from Ashley, going back the way they came from and headed towards the castle.

"Bye then!" Ashley yelled after her. She went to go sit in the stands, fuming all the while.

Two days went by , with Sam avoiding Ashley. While Sam tried to avoid her, shley decided to just hang out with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Well, I think Sam's ignoring me" She told Hermione.

"You think? About Sam, while were on the topic, what's going on with Sam and Snape?" Harry asked, for about the millionth time.

"SHUT UP!" Ashley yelled. "You think because of…this-" She used her hands to illustrate the riff between her and Sam "- I'm going to tell you something, well your wrong, sorry, I cant. And I have two reasons, reason number 1, I don't do that, and 2, NOTHING IS GOING ON!!!! Good bye!" She yelled and walked away.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, I KNOW THERE IS" Harry yelled back.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ashley yelled and ran away. After a few minutes, she stopped "What am I going to do now, I ran away from them and….ok….where should I go? I'll go sit by the lake, I guess. Maybe it will make me feel better. I love it outside" So Ashley made her way to the side of the lake, staring at nothing in particular and thinking.

Sam heard the whole thing, and glared at the Gryffindor table "Gryffindors are such dorks" She said to herself, forgetting that Ashley was also a Gryffindor, and said to Draco, "Potter is such an ass"

"I know" Draco agreed. They started to talk for a little while and then went walking to the Slytherin common room.

Ashley sat by the lake for a few hours and went to her and Sam's dorm and laid down on her bed, falling asleep. The next day she didn't wake up until 10 and found that Sam asnt there, but already in her classes.

"Cwap..hehe" Ashley gave a weak laugh. She started to get ready for her next class, trying to look extra nice. She was ready by 11:30 and stayed to read in the dorm until it was time for lunch.

The bell rand and everyone went to the Great Hall, going to each of their respected tables. Ashley walked to the tabled, said "Hi" to Hermione and Ron, ignoring Harry and started eating wordlessly. Hermione gave her a look. Ashley was usually so bright and happy.

"Whats wrong Ashley?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine" She replied, not looking up from her breakfast.

"Ok, there's obviously something wrong, and its even more obvious that your not fine"

"Ok" Ashley replied, not even paying attention to what she was saying. "Huh? Oh no, I'll be ok, promise".

"Please tell us" Ron pleaded "We're your friends"

"Sam..I guess..and…"Ashley jerked her head to Harry when he wasn't looking.

"What about them?"

Well, you know about…"She motioned to Harry again, "And Sam, is like, ignoring me" She told them.

"How come? Isn't she your best friend or something?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, she got mad at me because I said 'Ok then' in a weird voice when she said she didn't hate me"

Hermione looked confused.

"Yah well, I guess you had to be there. Maybe Ron could tell you, he was there"

"I'm…I cant explain it, but she just, really was pissed off, anyways, lets talk about something else" Ron said quickly"

"Yes, like Sam and someone else" Harry, sorta suggested and sorta stated at the same time.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Ashley walked out of the Great Hall with a piece of toast in hand.

"Harry, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hermione yelled, Ron and Harry looking shocked that she cursed, "YOUR, YOUR JUST CLUELESS, STOP ASKING" Hermione yelled and ran out of the Great Hall, looking for Ashley, leaving Ron to glare at Harry, following soon after, and Harry to sit there shocked.


	14. Admitting That It Was Stupid

A/N: FINALLY I have updated…at last

**A/N: ****FINALLY**** I have updated…at last. Even if a lot of you do not care, it's about time and it's been too long. I've been really busy with school, Ashley moving to a different city and school, and those things among many others. I have finally made it to Grade 12 ******** Extremely happy. So now that I have to take over this fic by myself, I will improve a lot of it, and try to make the future chapters better.**

**But on to other matters.**

**Thank you to all the readers who thought that this was funny. It may have grammar mistakes, and be childish at times, but bare with me. It will be fixed.**

**With all of that said, enjoy chapter 14 **

Previous Chapter Update:

"Harry! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hermione yelled. She looked at Harry for an answer, but all that she got back was a shocked stare from both Harry and Ron, having heard their best friend curse. With the silence for an answer, she decided to continue.

"_YOUR..YOUR JUST CLUELESS. STOP GETTING INTO THINGS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" With that said, Hermione abruptly turned around and ran out of the Great Hall, looking for Ashley._

_Ron glared at Harry for upsetting both of their friends, and soon turned to catch up with Hermione to find their brunette friend.. All Harry could do was stare in the direction his friends went, feeling slightly guilty._

**Chapter 14 – Admitting It Was Stupid**

Ron soon caught up with Hermione and joined her in the quest to find Ashley. It didn't take long for they found the brunette in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on one of the couches fuming.

The two walked towards her and sat on either side of her, looking at her in sympathy.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. "Harry can be so clueless at times."

"NO, REALLY?!" Ashley screamed back.

"Whoa, Ashley, calm down, just breathe." Hermione said, trying her best to calm her friend.

"I AM BREATHING KATT!" Hermione looked at her in confusion. "I mean Hermione. I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's not your fault. I'm alright, I'm alright," Ashley repeated, talking more to herself than to Hermione.

The other two stared at Ashley like she was crazy. "Who's Katt?" Ron asked in confusion. "And why are you pretending to talk to an animal?"

"What? Oh, Katt is one of my friends back home, and that's what we call her. She always tells me to breathe when I am breathing normally and then I get mad at her. I don't know why, I just don't like it." Ashley explained.

"Ok…..well anyways, let's go watch some Quidditch shall we?" Ron asked. "The Ravenclaws are practicing."

"Yay!" Ashley exclaimed with joy. It was the best idea she had heard all day.

With that said, all three made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, talking excitedly about event's that were to come in the future, trying their best to stay away from the topic of 'Harry'.

When they got to their destination, they sat down in one of the many stands.

Ashley turned towards Ron. "I love Quidditch! Your on the team right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I started this year. I love it! Although I'm not the best." Ron answered.

"Oh, I'm sure your not that bad." She told him sincerely. "I would love to play, when is your guys' next game?" Ashley quickly asked.

"Saturday."

"Really, already? Wow, good luck." Ashley said as she smiled.

"Thanks! I'll need it, badly." Ron told her dejectedly.

Ashley just gave him a skeptical look in response, and turned back to the practice. After a few minutes she turned back towards the other two. "So who are you guy's going with to the dance?" She asked.

"Oh! Well, were going, together." Hermione spoke up sheepishly, leaving both Ron and herself blushing.

"Oh, great! It's about time!" Ashley exclaimed with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked her.

"Ohh, nothing."

"No, really. What?" Hermione also asked, wanting to know just as much as Ron.

"Uh, it's really nothing. I just thought you two had a thing for each other."

"Oh!" Hermione said, blushing even more.

Ashley nodded and once again turned towards the Ravenclaw Quidditch practice, ending the converstation.

SamAshleySamAshleySamAshley

Later in the evening, Sam found herself in the Syltherin Common Rooms, trying to finish some Potions homework, when she suddenly put down her quill. She thought of the many things going on, Ashley and their fight the first one popping in her head.

"Maybe I should just talk to her." Sam said to herself out loud, thinking that no one would hear her.

"What was that Sam?" Pansy asked as she came up behind her blonde friend.

"Oh, nothing." Sam replied, giving Pansy a strained smile. "Just talking to myself."

"Oh ok." Pansy sighed, accepting the answer. "Want to come to supper with me?"

"Sure." She said back, setting her books aside, confident that they would still be there when she got back. "Let's go." She said as she stood up to walk beside her slightly taller friend.

Soon after they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, about to walk in, when Sam had spotted Ashley.

Turning to Pansy to tell her she would catch up with her afterwards, she walked towards where her best friend was, stopping in front of the brunette.

"Montgomery, I want to have a word." Sam said coldly, keeping up the Slytherin appearance.

"Sure, Miss Lemiere." Ashley replied, giving her Gryffindor friends a nod for them to go in with out her, following Sam away from everyone else.

"We're going outside, if that is alright?" Sam asked, looking over her shoulder to the other girl, but Ashley all but nodded her consent.

Once outside, and alone, Sam stopped and turned around and said,

"Look, Ashley. I'm sorry, what happened was terribly stupid."

Ashley all but looked at her. After a few seconds of silence she finally replied, "Yeah, it was, but we were both in the wrong. So…" Ashley stuck her hand out in front of them.

"Friends?" Sam asked hopefully as she took the hand.

"Yes! Of course." Ashley replied, both laughing long over how stupid the whole disagreement was.

After a few minutes of laughing, they came back from their high.

"Well." Sam said, "I have to get back to Slytherin, and I'm sure they are waiting for you at the Gryff table."

"Yeah, let's go back in." Ashley said with a smile as they both turned back to go in.

They returned to the Great Hall, entering just as Dumbledore stood up to say something. Walking to their respected tables, they listened.

"We have just figured out the details of the dance. It will be next Saturday, and will start at 7:00 pm. That is six days from now, I hope you all will be ready in time." Dumbledores voice boomed over the Great Hall as he made is way to sit back down.

"Sweet! Hey Pansy, have you got a date yet?" She looked across the table to Pansy.

"Yeah, it's Blaise. You?"

"Draco." Sam replied.

"Oh." Pansy looked down hurt.

"Um..yes..hmm…well what kind of dress are you wearing?" Sam said in interest.

"A long spaghetti straped black dress."

"Oh, cool. Well…umm…bon appetite." Sam said quickly in discomfort, turning her attention towards the food.

SamAshleySamAshleySamAshley

Six days had went slower than Ashley and Sam would have liked, but tried not to let it bother them too badly, their excitement building with each day. It was the day before the dance, and Sam and Ashley were in Potions talking excitedly, finished their potion of the day.

"Ok, I can 'not wait'. I've never been to a magical dance before, it'll be so awesome." Ashley babbled.

"Yeah, I can't wait either. I just wish they had the bands we had though." Sam whined.

"Well, their music is kinda weird, oh well." Ashley laughed. "So what do you want to do when class ends?" She asked.

"How about we sit down by the lake?" Sam suggested.

"YEE-AH!" Ashley yelled slightly and laughed. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Alright." Sam smiled.

Half an hour passed and Potions finally ended, everyone grabbing their books and possessions, going wherever they had to go next. The two girls walked down to the lake and sat in front of it, watching the Giant Squid flail it's tentacles, talking about what songs they thought would be played at the dance, who would spike the butterbeer first. Soon it came to be supper, resulting in both girls having to get up and go their separate ways. After supper they walked with each other to their room, their excitement growing for the next day. As they walked into their room, they silently got ready for bed and lied down to sleep, too tired to talk anymore.

The next day, once both were awake, Ashley exclaimed. "It's today! YAY!!"

"Yay!" Sam unenthusiastically. Ashley gave her a weird look. "No, I'm excited about the dance, it's just that I'm really tired…I wanna go back to sleep," Sam whined.

"Ok, go ahead and fall back to sleep, I'll find something to do. But first, I need a balanced breakfast," Ashley said dorkishly. "Well anyways, see you later. Bye!" She said as she walked out the portrait.

"Later" Sam replied sleepily, turning in her bed, soon falling asleep.

SamAshleySamAshleySamAshley

Ashley soon found her self in the Great Hall, walking towards her table. As she reached it, she grabbed a piece of toast and walked back out the Great Hall, out of the castle and sat by the lake.

"Hi Ashley!" Someone said behind her, causing her to yelp in. Ashley turned to look who it was when they spoke again. "May I sit here?" They asked.

Ashley looked up and saw that it was Harry. "Oh yeah, sorry, you can sit here, you just scared me."

"Sorry about that," He said empathetically as he sat down beside her. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Eh, nothing really, you?" She asked back.

"Nothing much. Are you excited about the dance?"

"Yes, very much so, I haven't ever been to a magical dance before, are they fun?" She asked him in curiosity.

"Well you of all people should know that it wasn't all that great for me last year, but if I had gone with Hermione, which I would have if it weren't for Ron, I know that it would have been. But speaking for all of the other people, I'm sure it was," Harry replied honestly.

"That's awesome, so are you going with anybody this year?"

"Cho."

"Oh, I see, cool…well I can't wait…like I've said a million times this month" She laughed at her own silliness.

"So how come you can't tell me? And please don't freak out." Harry asked cautiously.

"Uh..what?" Ashley had no idea what Harry was talking about, until it finally hit her. He must have been talking about Sam and Snape. "OH! Yeah, I'm going with Fred, "She said cheerfully, deciding it would be best to play dumb.

"Um..cool, but that's not what I ment, you know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't. Why can't you just tell me the truth? Come on, please?" Harry tried again.

"Are you talking about Sam and Snape?" Harry nodded, and Ashley sighed. "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? What do you want me to say? What would make you believe me?"

"You don't have to say the same thing's over again. I want you to tell me the truth. And I'm not stupid, I can tell there's something going on between them," Harry replied.

Ashley sighed again, "Harry!" He was making her upset. "Nothing is going on, ok? Now can we please talk about something else? You did good in the Quidditch game, it was awesome."

"Please don't change the subject, please tell me," Harry pleaded, giving Ashley puppy eyes.

"Haha, but those don't work on me," Ashley said to him playfully, "But nice try."

When Harry realized that it wasn't working, he gave up and sighed, looking the other way, gasping at what he saw he said, "And you're sure there isn't anything going on?" Harry asked, pointing in the direction he was looking at. "There isn't anything going on, but yet they are kissing?" Harry asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Ashley quickly sat up to look over Harry's shoulder, and she gasped. "Ahahaha," She laughed nervously.


End file.
